


The Merchant of Death Makes House Calls

by Faustess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Assumed Character Death, BAMF Tony Stark, Dark Tony Stark, Frank Castle Is the Voice of Reason, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, No Romance, No Slash, POV Frank Castle, Parent Tony Stark, Rage, Revenge, kidnapped morgan stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustess/pseuds/Faustess
Summary: Tony and Pepper Stark's lives have been very publicly shattered by the kidnapping of their seven-year-old daughter, Morgan.  Because of their position in this world and others, law enforcement has been searching for the Starks' little girl as close to everywhere as people on Earth can imagine.  Tony's provided all the assistance at his disposal and the few clues that have been recovered haven't resulted in any meaningful leads.Months have gone by and now Tony has decided to ask for a different kind of help.
Relationships: Frank Castle & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	The Merchant of Death Makes House Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Merchant of Death Makes House Calls  
> Collaborator(s): Faustess-3059  
> Square Filled: Adopted Square - Frank Castle  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Frank Castle & Tony Stark  
> Rating: Mature  
> Major Tags/Warnings: Angst, Kidnapping, Assumed Character Death, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, No Slash, No Romance
> 
> Summary: Tony and Pepper Stark's lives have been very publicly shattered by the kidnapping of their seven-year-old daughter, Morgan. Because of their position in this world and others, law enforcement has been searching for the Starks' little girl as close to everywhere as people on Earth can imagine. Tony's provided all the assistance at his disposal and the few clues that have been recovered haven't resulted in any meaningful leads.
> 
> Months have gone by and now Tony has decided to ask for a different kind of help.  
> Word Count: 387

“Tony Stark?” Castle studied the man outside his door for a moment before stepping aside, allowing the man to enter. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“You heard about my daughter being kidnapped?” Stark asked bluntly, his face a tightly controlled mask of rage and anguish.

Frank closed the door behind the billionaire. “Yeah, I heard. You want a drink or something?”

Raw temptation hovered around Stark for a moment too long before he shook his head, “No. Thanks.”

“You can’t buy me, Stark,” Castle said, leaning against the wall of the tiny room he rented.

“I- That’s not –” Stark started, then shook his head and closed his eyes. “That’s not what I’m looking for. The most powerful computers in the world looking have been looking for her for months.” His hands balled into fists. The man’s lips twitched and his chin trembled with emotion, but his eyes… they burned. “Everyone – has looked for her everywhere.” Stark stopped to reign in his emotions. “The kidnappers said that I’d never see her again.” He paused again and swallowed, his throat clicking with a dry noise.

Frank took the few steps to the bathroom, turned on the tap of the chipped pedestal sink there and waited for the water to cool down. He filled a glass and handed it to Stark. Everyone and everywhere meant different things to an Avenger with gods, aliens, and sorcerers as part of the day-to-day.

Stark took several sips as tears filled his eyes and spilled over. He didn’t bother to wipe them away. The man’s jaw set and his lip curled. “If I can’t bring her home…” Stark paused, lips pressed together, “I couldn’t protect her, but I’m sure as hell going to avenge her. I came to see if you want in.”

Castle poured himself a whiskey and sat on his bed, holding the glass. He studied Stark’s body language – like a chain pulled tight, just waiting for one of the links to snap. Frank nodded and downed his drink, “Yeah. I’m in. Gotta makes sure you don’t burn the whole world.”

Stark snapped back, “Why stop with one?” His eyes flashed with a ferocity that almost made Frank uneasy. _Almost._ “We’re going to find them wherever they are, and they’ll _suffer_ for what they’ve done to my little girl.”


End file.
